


Love Me; Kiss Me!

by akisekun



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Genderbending, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, but like rinto is mostly seen as an asshole so i like pairing him with len better, cussing/swearing, idk how old they are haha..., like 14 to 15 maybe???, male!kagamine rin, rin is seen as a weakling most of the time :L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisekun/pseuds/akisekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len felt like Rinto was ignoring him most of the time, and he wanted to get his boyfriend's attention... so he found something useful.</p><p>Modern AU Rinto x Len Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me; Kiss Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of https://youtu.be/boB1gth_60Y

It was another day of work that consisted of writing songs. Luckily, Rinto had somehow persuaded his boss, Hatsune Miku, to let him write them at home for one day, and today was in fact that day. _Tch. The bitch never lets me do anything besides work most of the time! AND WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO WRITE SOME STUPID SHIT ABOUT VEGETABLE JUICE?!_

  


He huffed as he stared down at the paper laying on the desk him and his boyfriend shared in the living room. _God, I'm so bored..._  he thought as he placed his elbow on the surface and propped his head up with his hand. While sitting there, he rolled the pencil around with his free hand to try and distract him from the hell of doing his work.

  


As if the other blond had heard his prayer, Len bounced as he skipped over to him cheerily.

  


Rinto turned his head towards him and smiled warmly. "Oh, thank god you're here, L-" his smiled faded quickly as he realized that the other had something in his hand, "-Len...?"

  


He leaned forward, close to him, waving around the chocolate covered biscuit stick while explaining its current purpose, "Let's play the 'Pocky Game', Rinto-chan~!"

  


"No, can't you see I'm working," he stated clearly despite how much he wanted to play it, turned away, waving his hand as part of the no, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

  


Len gave a small giggle in return before gently placing the chocolate end in his mouth and only leaned closer. He began to flick his tongue against it so it would move slightly up and down, making it a tad more harder to _not_  notice.

  


Rinto glanced back only to see a blushing, cute Len puffing in out his cheeks with pocky sticking out of his mouth. After seeing the adorable display, he felt heat creep up his own face and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, still not facing Len.

  


The smaller boy whined out a muffled, "Come on~," which made him scratch the back of his head, pondering whether he should do it or not. After a second of consideration, Rinto bit onto the other end of the biscuit stick, which, sadly, had no chocolate on it.

  


Len made the first move, taking a small bite; he mirrored the action. Then, the other blond took a large bite, about and inch, and surprising him. Yet,he took it as a challenge, glaring at him, and biting off an inch and a half.

  


Rinto watched with shakey eyes as he bit a tad more off. Instead of continuing on his turn, he awkwardly clamped his teeth down, and frantically turned away, taking the piece of pocky with him.

  


Len leaned back from the other, but appeared disappointed with watery eyes when he looked back. _He even heard faint sniffles._

  


He watched as the blond wiped away the tears trying to stain his eyes. His expression softened because of this.

  


"U-Uh-um..." Rinto stuttered out, lost as to what to do as he glanced around. After a few moments, he came to the conclusion that _maybe Len wanted to kiss me... we are dating after all..._  and instantly grabbed the other by his upper arms and pulled him in for a rough kiss, but also consuming what was left of the pocky.

  


The smaller boy jumped in surprise at the sudden contact but relaxed into it after a few seconds.

  


" _Mmm_..." he lightly moaned when all of the chocolate cover biscuit stick was gone and Rinto had accidentally rubbed his tongue against the roof of Len's inner mouth but as fast as possible pulled away when hearing the sound. As soon as their mouths parted, he was panting heavily from loss of air because during the kiss he forgot how to _breathe._  It's not his fault his lover's moans are so embarrassing!

  


The blond that was previously crying was now trying to stifle a laugh with both hands, yet failing, from how shy the usual cocky Rinto was.

  


The one sitting down groaned at being made fun of and placed his head, face-first, onto the desk while covering the back with his two hands.

  


"Ugh... shut up!"

  


"I love you," Len chuckled as he peck-kissed one of his boyfriend's hands and bounced away.

  


"I-I _love_ you, t-too..." he grumbled back.

  


"What was that?" he called from the couch.

  


Rinto picked his head up off the wooden surface and yelled, "I said I _hate_ you!"

  


"You don't mean that~!"

  


"Fuck off."

**Author's Note:**

> RUDE!SHY!RINTO X BUBBLY!LEN IS CUTE (AND ONE OF MY FEW OTPS)
> 
> OK B YE


End file.
